Windows to the Soul
by Joanna May
Summary: People said the eyes were the windows to the soul. If that were true, then he didn't want to meet her eyes. Regulus was too afraid, too terrified of what he might see, were he to look too closely into Bellatrix's soul.


Regulus paced the darkened room, wringing his hands. He had never been so scared in all his life; never been so alone. He had been so confident just last night. Since then, it seemed, he had run the full gauntlet of emotions; fear, anxiety, courage and terror. Why had his courageousness chosen this moment to desert him? The proverbial eleventh hour, as it were.

He started as a soft cough came from the shadows. He didn't need to turn around, he knew who it was. After all, this was an appointment, of sorts. One by invitation, no less. And she didn't grant her audiences often these days. Not for mere minions, such as himself. Oh no, his companion had bigger fish to fry these days.

Well, so did Regulus now. And it was this concept, more than the woman in the shadows, which scared him the most. Yet, still, his heart skipped a beat as she stepped into the small pool of light that managed to struggle through the heavy curtains. The light usually fled from Bellatrix Black. Most things did, actually.

"You wanted to talk, Regulus?"

Her voice was far harsher than he remembered. How long had it been, since he last saw his cousin? It must have been longer than he had thought, for he remembered a far more seductive tone, more honey on glass than the gravel-like pitch she now seemed to possess. Perhaps she had simply screamed too many times. She always did cry out in her sleep, haunted by unseen demons.

"Indeed, Bella."

He was unable to meet her eyes. He didn't need to. People said the eyes were the windows to the soul. If that were true, then he didn't want to meet her eyes. He was too afraid, too terrified of what he might see, were he to look too closely into Bellatrix's soul.

"Well, cousin?" She snapped, impatiently. "I am a busy woman, as well you know. Say your piece and be done."

"I know how busy you are, Bella, and I apologise for taking up your time" Regulus sighed, "And yet, I'm not sorry, if every moment you spend with me is another the lambs aren't screaming."

Bellatrix made a scoffing noise, "Please, Regulus, tell me you're not feeling guilty?" She rolled her eyes, "Guilt is the past-time of the weak and the feeble."

Regulus winced at her words. She had always known which buttons to press. Oh yes, Regulus, the weak and the feeble. Regulus, who dared not stand up to his parents. Regulus, who was never quite as brave as his brother, nor as passionate as his cousins. Regulus, who meekly did his family's bidding. Regulus, the impassive.

Well, no more.

"I'd rather the guilt of the feeble, than the blood on my hands, Bella." He retorted.

Bellatrix smirked, surveying him closely. "But Regulus, darling, the blood is on your hands. We're the same, you and I. We both serve under the same colours, answer to the same Lord's calls. The only difference is that I can accept that, it is for the greater good."

"We're nothing the same, Bellatrix. We don't serve the same master anymore."

He saw the blood drain from her cheeks. The impact of his words, the meaning behind them, had clearly hit her hard. He could tell she was confused. Maybe she thought him stupid. He knew that, in her twisted mind, this was a personal betrayal. He could have insulted her mother and she wouldn't have flinched, but this? The ultimate betrayal.

"You fool, Regulus," Her voice trembled with a threatening rage, and she had to restrain herself from physically beating him. "You know what happens to those who betray our master."

"Your master, Bella." Regulus sighed, his nerves leaving him. They were replaced only with pity, and a faint disgust. "I despise you, and what you've become, and I have no desire to be a part of it anymore."

Bellatrix laughed, softly. "You do not hate me, Reggie. You will always be fond of me."

"And what makes you think that?" He asked, evenly.

Bellatrix shook her head, her glossy hair shimmering in the light. "Darling, I represent to you all the sins you have never had the courage to commit."

He sighed, realising he was wasting his time. "I've had enough, Bella. I'm getting out, and I hope you do the same."

The suggestion made an amused smile cross Bellatrix's drawn lips. "Regulus, you don't just get out of service. Please. It's either a lifetime of service, or you'll pay the price."

"I'm aware of that," A triumphant smile played across his lips. "After what I've done, I more than expect to pay a price."

A flicker of doubt crossed her face. He had clearly wrong-footed her. "And what have you done, Regulus?" She demanded, her voice sharp.

The smile widened, as he knew it would infuriate her. "There will come a day, darling, when your Master will have to face up to his crimes. And on that day, he will be a little more of a man, and a little less of a God."

"The horcrux?" The implications of his words hit her hard, and she visibly recoiled. "How did you know?"

Bellatrix stepped forward, her heels tapping on the floor in an urgent staccato. She gripped his shoulders, shaking him violently. He remained still, refusing to yield to her. Eventually, she lost her last remnants of control, and caught him with a hard punch to the jaw, which sent him sprawling. He had known Bella was dangerous, and certainly a little unhinged, but now it struck Regulus just how dangerous Bellatrix could be. He tried to sit up, but she was on him, crouching over his prone form, her wand pressed against his chest.

"What did you do?" She screamed, her voice breaking on the last syllable.

"You know what I did," Regulus realised his fate. He hadn't expected her to be the one to punish his crimes, but so be it. Savouring his moment, he looked up into those cold, grey eyes. Nothing. However much she screamed and shouted, Bellatrix's eyes never changed.

If eyes were the windows to the soul, then that part of Bellatrix had died a long time ago.

"You know what I did, Bella" He repeated, rolling the words on his tongue to taunt her. "I found the cave, and the horcrux." He hesitated, before grinning. "And I destroyed it."

The green light of the Avada Kedavra never lost its beauty to Bellatrix.


End file.
